


All About…Bors (A Bors Character Study)

by China_Rose



Series: Knight Character Studies [5]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_Rose/pseuds/China_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bors reveals his inner thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About…Bors (A Bors Character Study)

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N 1:** This is a companion piece to my _All About…Tristan,_ _All About…Lancelot,_ _All About…Gawain_ and _All About…Galahad_ surveys. You don't have to read the others to understand this one, but why not read them anyhow and see what the other knights have to say too.  
>  **A/N 2:** Once again, may I remind my readers that I absolutely adore all the knights and I want to assure you that none of them were hurt in the writing of this story.
> 
> **Beta:** Thanks to my beta, Thoks, for taking the time to look at this. It’s good to have you back and working your magic on my stories.  
>  **Reviews and Comments:** Always welcome  
>  **Disclaimer:** No money involved here at all. Believe me if I could make money from writing I wouldn’t be writing fan fic.

[](http://photobucket.com)  
Banner by China Rose

**A Bors Character Study**

**NAME:** Bors. What? Do I have any other names? Course not, Bors is enough. I’m all Bors. That’s all anyone needs to know. Anyway what git said I was Lancelot’s kin? Load of horse…you listen to me I am not related to that upstart first knight or the second, third or fourth knights. I am who I am, so get over it and move on.

**LIVING ARRANGEMENTS:** I have quarters here at the fort next to Dagonet and I also co-habit with Vanora, a beautiful lady from around here, which is more than I can say for Sarmatian women…moo! Vanora and me, we have eleven children and they all have numbers not names except Gilly. He’s my favorite. Why do they numbers? Well think about it numb nuts can you come up with eleven names for a bunch of kids that all look the same and then remember who is who. Not me.

**FAVOURITE PASTIMES:** Thinking about what life will be like when the Romans leave this place. We’ll have the run of this place you know. I’ll be governor of my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal arse-kisser. It’ll be a good life don’t you think? What do you mean it will be good as long as you’re not the arse kisser? Dagonet doesn’t mind kissing arse. Ask him he’s always talking about Tristan and how he likes to watch him from behind. There’s serious arse-kissing going on in his brain ‘cept that daft bird hugging scout doesn’t even notice. Dagonet should grab that idiot and kiss him for all he’s worth…sorry what was the question again?

**FAVOURITE BOOK:** _Protect Your Assets_ by Hadrian Wall

**THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS:** Vanora after a long ride. 

**THE WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS:** You’re in the middle of a great dream but you get woken up to by the Grumble Twins arguing. Trust me; it puts you in a bad mood all day. 

**FAVOURITE SMELLS:** Fear!

**WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK WHEN YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING:** It’s bigger than a baby’s arm holdin’ an apple.

**BATTLE: SCARY OR EXCITING:** Well I don’t run away so that says something eh?

**FAVOURITE FOODS:** Everything. I eat it all but my favorite is a Sunday roast with vegetables. Vanora is a good cook you know and she makes great local meals.

**CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA:** I don’t like either sweet cheeks.

**STORMS, COOL OR SCARY:** Nothin’ like a good rainstorm to wash all the blood away.

**FAVOURITE DRINK:** A fortified wine for my fortified belly.

**IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THE WORLD, WHAT WOULD IT BE:** The Romans would be our servants not the other way around.

**IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT YOURSELF, WHAT WOULD IT BE:** I wouldn’t change a thing. I am magnificent as I am.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE:** I love Dagonet but not in my bed and I love Vanora especially in my bed. She lights my fire, if you know what I mean. She’s my little passion flower.

**IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL:** My glass is always full or empty when I’ve just drunk it all, I never go halfway so no point asking the damn question.

**WHAT'S IN YOUR ANXIETY CLOSET:** The Romans will stay on here and I’ll have to go back to Sarmatia. Vanora would kill me.

**WHAT'S YOUR LOFTIEST DREAM:** Being in control of all I see and getting rid of people like you who waste my valuable time on airy fairy things like this.

**WHAT'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE:** Finding out some of my kids are actually Lancelot’s.

**WHAT DO YOU WISH PEOPLE KNEW ABOUT YOU THAT YOU FEEL THEY DON'T:** I am a sensitive and modest man. I am a good father to my little bastards and I love Vanora. You know she wants to marry me? A woman doesn’t choose a man that isn’t worth his weight in gold. I’m a big man. I would fetch a lot of gold. So I wish people knew just how remarkable I am.

**WHAT OTHER KING ARTHUR CHARACTER WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ANSWER THIS QUESTIONNAIRE:** Dagonet and see if you can get him to talk about Sir Which-way-did-they-go eh?

 

**The End**


End file.
